At present, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has found widespread application in society.
It is well-known that liquid crystals have no capability of emitting light such that a LCD requires a backlight source to fulfill a display process. In the prior art, backlight sources mainly include two categories: edge-lit backlights and bottom-lit backlights. Display devices including edge-lit backlights are widely welcome by the consumers since they are low in power consumption, thin in thickness and low in cost.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 1, the backlight source mainly comprises a light guide plate 50 and a light-emitting diode (LED) strip 60 that is located at a side surface of the light guide plate 50, wherein the LED strip 60 comprises a circuit board 601 and light-emitting diodes 602 that are arranged at intervals on the circuit board 601. With the side surface of the light guide plate 50 generally being planar, the light-emitting diodes 602 on the LED strip 60 may be adhered directly to the side surface of the light guide plate 50.
The inventors have recognized a problem with the prior art that due to a small adhesion area and hence low adhesion between the LED strip 60 and the light guide plate 50, a misalignment readily occurs therebetween such that part of light emitted from the LED strip 60 cannot exit via the light guide plate 50, resulting in light leakage and hence a reduced performance of the display device.